


Cookie

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cookies, Deals, F/M, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael Barba feeds his daughter who wants to ditch her carrots and broccoli for a cookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie

"Dada, cookie!" Alee stretched her chubby fingers towards the cookie jar that was out in plain view on the kitchen counter.

"No mija, no cookie, those are for later. You still have to finish your carrots and broccoli. Open up wide the choo choo train is coming. Choo choo! Come on mija, we don't want the train to crash."

She opened wide and the spoon train went inside her mouth, little baby teeth chewing on minced broccoli and baby carrots.

"Cookie!" She called out again with the same arm motion as before.

"No, Alee you ha-"

Rafael lowered his head in defeat once he saw his daughters bottom lip quiver, his heart aching just seeing his daughter close to tears over a cookie. "Ok, Alee, one cookie." He put down the baby spoon on the blue bunny shaped plate and walked to the counter opening the jar and taking out one chocolate chip cookie showing it to Alee before closing the lid.

She let out a giggle as he walked back to her slowly, her arms waving around in excitement as Rafael sat back down in front of her with the big cookie in his hand.

"Ok, let's make a deal. I give you half the cookie now, and the other half when you're done the rest of your broccoli and carrots. Deal?"

"Why are you making a deal with our daughter about a cookie?"

Rafael jumped in his seat startled by his wife's voice behind him. He turned around and saw she was leaning against the doorframe still in her suit with her arms crossed across her chest.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to hear the deal. Rafael you know she's not supposed to have cookies until all her food is done. I don't want her growing up with the bad habit of eating sweets before or during dinner."

"I'm sorry but next time don't leave the cookies out on the counter when you take one with you to eat on the way to work. Once our daughter sees them she does nothing but very cutely keep saying 'cookie' until she gets one."

"You have a mean daddy Alee." She walked over and kissed her daughter on the head. "I can't believe you're blaming me, you could just have put them away before you even started feeding her."

He opened his mouth to spit back a comeback but nothing came out.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Ugh, you win this time."

"You hear that Alee, mommy is the verbal champion" She kissed her daughter once more, this time on the cheek "As always" she finished, playfully sticking her tongue out at Rafael who was pouting.

"Dada sad" Alee softly spoke reaching her chubby hand touching her daddy's face wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Mommy mean" Rafael replied playfully at his daughter "Mommy made dada sad."   

"Dada, cookie!" So quickly she changed the topic back to what she wanted

Rafael chuckled forgetting he had the cookie still in his hand. He looked over at his wife.

"Give her the whole cookie this one time."

He handed Alee the chocolate chip cookie, too big a sweet for two little chubby hands to hold.

"Cookie!" She cried out again before finally nibbling on the cookie, a big victorious smile etched across her face.


End file.
